Two Days Late
by rainbows-n-darkness
Summary: One Shot. The Follow up to The Mission. Two days late from his promised return, what will Tonks have to say about it?


He was two days late, and he knew ever though he had survived the mission that she was more then likely going to kill him. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Nothing. _Maybe she was out_. He knocked again. Again silence… and then he heard it. CRASH! A small smile crept onto his face. She was home.

She opened the door. "Hi," he managed to get in before she slammed the door in his face. "Nymphadora, please. I got here as soon as I could."

"No!" she yelled through the door. "You promised me! You looked into my eyes and said you would be back two nights ago!"

"I know," he rested his forehead on the door. "I would have come sooner if I could have. Believe me, the moment I left I missed you more then you could imagine. I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"Leave! I can't do this again! Why do men think they can come and go from my life like I have to feelings or wont be hurt!"

His heart dropped. He knew she would be upset but he didn't think she wouldn't want to see him. "If that's what you want. When you're ready, or just want to talk, you know where you can find me. I love you Nymphadora." He turned and walked away from the door and down the street. He wasn't sure if he would ever see her again, outside of the meetings.

As he walked down the cold dark street, his hands in his pockets, he heard a noise from behind him.

"Severus!"

He turned at the sound of his name. There she was running towards him in her PJ shorts and what he recognized as one of his white shirts. He smiled as he ran towards her. She jumped into his arms and was kissing him. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were dead!" she said in between kissed.

With his hands under her, "No Nymphadora. I'm sorry. I should never have promised something I wasn't sure I could follow through with. I missed you so much." He kissed her again. "I understand if you need a few days."

"No! You're coming back with me now!"

He put her down on the ground, taking off his jacket and draped it over her shivering shoulders. "Lets get you out of the cold." He kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

When they were in the warmth of her flat, he took his jacket of her and picked her up in to his arms kissing her deeply. He carried her to her bedroom, laying her gently on the bed.

"Severus?" she looked up at him from the bed. "Never leave me again."

"Never," he gently moved onto the bed and pulled her to him. "Never again." He kissed her, and he was reminded of all her amazing features.

He woke up suddenly when he realized he didn't have a small woman curled up against him, and then he heard the small sob from the other room.

He pulled on his boxers and walked to the other room. She was in a ball in the chair by the fire.

"Nymphadora…" he said softly, walking towards her.

"I thought you were dead. I kept seeing your dead body in my dreams," she continued to cry into her hands. "I thought I was never going to see, hear or feel your touch again. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up tonight."

"I'm sorry," he knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her legs. "I never meant to hurt you. I swear to you that I will never hurt you again. Look at me please. You are the most important thing in my life."

She didn't reply, she just looked at him tears rolling down her cheeks. He moved his hand towards her face to brush her tears away, leaving his hand on the side of her face. She leaned into his hand.

"Do you want to go lay down?"

She nodded. He slid and arm under her legs and one arm behind her back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he carried her back to her room. He laid her on the bed gently and kissed her forehead. "I love you Severus."

He climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. "I love you too Nymphadora."

She fell asleep in his arms. He didn't sleep well the rest of the night, unaware if she would wake up again in tears. But he would be there to comfort her if it did happen.

After laying with her in his arms, he decided after an hour of so with the sun shinning through the bedroom window, he decided to make them breakfast.

As he was pour himself a cup of coffee he heard her in the bedroom and he walked over to the door. "Good morning."

"Morning," she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Did you make me coffee to help make me forgive you?"

"Depends if it will work," he kissed her forehead. "I also have eggs and toast."

"You're amazing."

"Depends on who you ask."

"Do you have lessons today?" she looked up at him.

"Unfortunately, yes, but I don't have to leave for another hour."

She sighed into his chest.

"Do you want to come to Hogwarts with me?" he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I shouldn't. What if someone saw me?"

"I don't care. I love you," she looked up and smiled. "Come on before your eggs get cold." He kissed her again and led her to the kitchen.


End file.
